


Alex Vs The Empire

by noisykid



Series: Infectum [2]
Category: Prototype
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Eventual Crossover, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisykid/pseuds/noisykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Mercer travels to Empire City and someone attempts to mug him... except Mercer is a dirty bottom and instead forces the perpetrator to have sex with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex Vs The Empire

Alex was sick to fucking death of Manhattan. There was nothing left for him here; while the military still had some presence on the island, their numbers were dwindling now that the threat of the infected had subsided, leaving Alex with no one left to amuse himself with. There were people, of course. Regular, average, boring-as-fuck people, but it was difficult to retain indifference for the populace of Manhattan Island, even in his knowledge that the only aspect that he shared with them was they both took the same form, and even then, Alex's was merely due to his inability to accept any form other than the man who had once been the real Alex Mercer. And humankind was exactly as described: boring. Ending their meaningless lives was as monotonous as saving them. There was no satisfaction in it: not in their tears nor in their blood. Besides, these people were free from suffering now (non inclusive of the misery they so easily inflicted on each other). Alex had saved them, perhaps through the desire to save himself, but he had still done so nevertheless. It would be wasteful to just kill them off. The military, well, those self-important fucks deserved it. Or had. There was no glory in their pain either; they had given up on fighting him, realised Alex was a force too strong to be reckoned with, or forgot him entirely. Alex figured it wasn't worth asking about.

It had also been more than a month since his last 'encounter' with the Blackwatch Commander and this vast lapse of time had left Alex with a swelling knot of hunger that burned in the pit of his gut. He _craved_ it; something that his own touch could not replace, even if it did sometimes leave him feeling thoroughly _nasty_ when he fingered himself and masturbated to the thought of all kinds of perverse rendezvous.

But Alex was restless, he needed something more than this, something more than a brief, empty release that only left him starving for something further. Suffering, destruction, a change of scenery, a change of pace, a nice deep dicking or fuck, _anything_. He was bored. No, he was more than that, Alex was now merely living, an existence that could only describe the passing of time by his increasing dissatisfaction... Although this kind of living really felt more like the inertness of death. Without the suffering of mankind, without the destruction of the city in which he had previously come to know, Alex was completely purposeless; had nothing left to live for and no way to die. Suddenly throwing himself from a building was not enough of a rush for him. He needed blood, he needed to _consume_ , take over, spread his 'disease', whatever they called it. Alex needed the virility of a desperate man, fighting for survival. Yes, a 'virile' man _indeed_.

―

“–Almost as fucked up as here when it was a virus infected cesspool.”

“Fuck. Yeah. I saw that on the news... Some pretty messed up shit is going down there. And they're talking about some crazy vigilante with _superpowers_. I kid you not. The place is going to hell and they're raving about some Goddamn Superman down there or some shit. Some people are even calling him a god.”

“Fuck off, _really_?”

“Yeah, big cover up conspiracy as usual though but some footage got leaked. Media's having a bit of a field day. Pretty crazy stuff, man.”

Two men were talking up ahead and Alex walked behind them, head down and his hands jammed into the tight pockets of his jeans. He was... _intrigued_ by their conversation. They turned down a quieter street, the man on the left reaching into his pocket and fumbling with his keys. Suddenly they were overwhelmed by a black blur and with a sickening crunch they were simply no more. Their information was _his_ now.

So 'Empire City', was it? From what he'd learnt, there was some kind of explosion that demolished a whole chunk of the city. A lot of people died, there were riots and crime rates increased dramatically; most of the police had left their cause and those who hadn't couldn't control things as they were. They closed the city off and left people to rot inside the man made hell hole that was once Empire City. Now _that_ sounded promising. As for as the vigilante, well, that just made it all the more exciting.

Alex licked his blood flecked lips, looking at the smear on the ground where the two men had once been, “Just like desperate people...” He thought out loud. “Probably believe anything if they thought it could save them. Well, wait 'til they get a load of me.”

―

“Wallet. _Now_.” Something wedged itself hard between Alex's shoulder blades and a gruff voice hissed into his ear.

The city in question, to Alex's delight, had lived up to all its rumours (at least those pertaining to how thoroughly _fucked_ up this place was). The sight he was privileged to at his arrival was of disaster of almost comparison to New York, and was something that made him lick his lips and rub himself through the front of his jeans in bittersweet _nostalgia_. And now, when he didn't know how things could go any better, he was getting the meet-and-greet treatment from one of Empire City's class A residents.

Alex momentarily paused, glancing over his shoulder at the perpetrator of such an offensive request but said nothing in response.

“Don't make me repeat myself!” The man standing behind Alex shifted his grip on the gun, becoming a little anxious of Alex's silence, “Give me your cash or I take your fuckin' life.”

“...Yeah. Don't think that's gonna work out.” And before Alex's words could fully register in the man's brain, Alex was on him, a black and red blur, tearing the gun from his iron-tight grip with such force that the man's hand was sliced open and his index finger, which was starting to squeeze the trigger, was promptly divested from him. This did not bode so well for the would-be attacker.

“Agh! FUCK! You--! _Fuck_!” The man howled in pain, gripping his wrist and staring dumbly at his hand which was overflowing with a thick stream of blood.

Alex turned around to face him, holding the fine-edged blade of his transformed fist up to the man's throat. The man swallowed hard, Adam's apple nicking itself against the keen edge. Staring at him now, Alex could see what a fine exemplification of man this was. Oh, he was a criminal, all right, scars draw across his face and hands, and dark shadows beneath the eyes that only came from being a man who was _hunted_ (and Alex should know). But beyond that... His chiselled jaw, that rough, red mouth, those large, brown eyes that dilated in fear. He was handsome; a word that Alex couldn't ever remember using in his life, but a word so fitting for this man, if not for his face then in his body, oh, his body. The man's face contorted in confusion under Alex's gaze, unsure of what to make of this man who at first, he was sure, was going to kill him, but now looked like he was going to eat him up. Truthfully, he could not have been more right.

But this man was a treat worth savouring. Alex smirked, and brought a heavy fist down over the man's head, rendering him unconscious. The man slumped to the ground.

―

A soft wheeze escaped the man's lips as he gradually opened his eyes. Immediately, four things became painfully obvious. One: he had no idea where he was, two: he was completely naked, three: his hands were tied up, and four: the man who had assaulted him prior was, much to his surprise, in a similar state of undress while straddling his lap and licking his neck. Alex laughed as the man jerked violently backwards in this revelation and a 'what the _fuck_ ' was torn from his throat as a guttural cry.

“The... The fuck do you want from me?!” And although the man put his most fearless face forward, beneath his tongue, Alex could feel the man's pulse racing a mile a minute.

Alex bit a bruise into the man's neck and replied in a grunt, not being one for small talk when there was a much greater task at hand. He glanced down and smirked. 

_Yes, a much greater task **indeed**._

The man twisted his head away with a low gasp, still not able to comprehend the situation at hand. Alex grinned as the man struggled against his restraints, trying to kick out but Alex was faster and stronger and held the man's knees down with his weight. He slid into the circle of the man's arms and defiantly ran his tongue along the man's jaw. Alex Mercer would not tolerate such disobedience, not when he had taken such great measures to get this far. The apartment wasn't his (if you could even call such a grimy little room an 'apartment'), but he was quite certain that the resident, or as the case was, ex-resident, wouldn't mind if he 'borrowed' the place for a little while. Especially when it was for such a _worthy_ cause. Alex licked his lips and then grazed his tongue down the man's jaw, running his tongue against the man's coarse stubble. Then a hand reached down between them to grasp the man's soft prick.

“What the _fuck_!” The man arched away, his struggle resuming, “You fuckin' _faggot_. Don't touch me!”

Alex ignored the plea and wrapped his hand around the man's dick and began to jerk it, “If you want to keep the rest of your fingers, I suggest you shut the _fuck_ up.”

The man swallowed hard, teeth clenched in restraint as he allowed himself to be worked into full hardness, cock twitching in Alex's keen hand. Soon enough he was panting, eyes squeezed shut in concentration and sweat trickling down his chest. He was thick, thick enough that Alex's hand strained to envelop him in a fist. Alex arched forward, rubbing his own hardening prick against his fist, rubbing his leaking head against the other man's and sniggering as the man gasped both in revulsion and in pleasure. He leant forward and spat onto the man's already leaking cock. The man gagged in disgust but said nothing to protest such ministrations, his face burning with, desire, probably, Alex reasoned. Alex's saliva dribbled down the man's length and he used its slickness to let his hand more easily slide up and down the stiff shaft. 

Alex lifted himself up, shifting his hips forward, and then lowered them to rock down against the man's cock which brushed up between his ass cheeks. Pre-come was smeared against Alex's asshole and he ground down against it. He was ready for this; wanted it more than he had ever before now. And the man seemed to want it too; his cheeks flushed with desire as he breathed heavily.

A hand gripped the man's shoulder while the other reached behind him to help ease that thick prick inside of his aching hole. The man grunted, pushing his hips up as Alex's ass; it was too late to do anything but enjoy this. Alex would've laughed at him if he wasn't so preoccupied with the way the man's dick slowly stretched him open. Oh, it had been _so_ long.

“Ugh...” The man's head fell back in desire, mouth open and eyes shut tight.

Alex hissed in pleasure as he sunk down onto that cock, sheathing himself inside of the other man, his ass clenching down around the man's cock and his hands tightening on the man's shoulders. He remained like this a moment, groaning softly as he felt the man's dick throb inside of him, and then, when he could take it no longer, he began to move. Slowly at first, fists clenching on the man's broad shoulders as he eased himself up and then slammed himself down, but gradually getting faster, grunting in concentration as he fucked himself on the other's thick prick. Between their sweat slicked bodies, Alex reached down and curled a fist around his own aching cock; pre-come dribbling down his own hard cock as his fingers moved roughly around his head and smeared the fluid into his skin, jerking himself off at a steadily increasing pace.

The other man was panting hard now, fighting against his restraints, fingers clawing at the base of Alex's spine, desperate to grab him by his hips and just _fuck_ him. But Alex wouldn't have any of that. Even with a dick wedged this far up his ass, Alex Mercer liked to be in control. Though to the other man's benefit, he quickened the pace of his hips, the man moaning in appreciation for the increased speed. This was better than the first time, Alex thought as he worked himself up and down the man's stiff length, groaning as it slid in and out of him as he rode the man hard. The fact that even though the man was jerking his hips upwards, aiding the drive of his cock, he was still positively terrified, brought only more delight to Alex. He knew the man probably thought that this was the only way he would escape here alive. He was wrong, of course, but Alex had to give him credit for _enthusiasm_.

Alex was panting hard now, body twisted and arched up against the hand he was fucking himself with and grinding down into the cock that was seated so deeply inside of him.

Alex cried out as the man struck his prostrate suddenly as he jerked upwards; Alex's hand clamping down on his dick and tugging on it with renewed vigour. He panted out, fingers digging into the man's hips as he rode himself into orgasm; he was so close already. Alex's skin was burning, his thighs shaking with the effort of holding himself up; the man groaned, grateful once more, but this time for the tightness that this brought. He continued to slam into him, bucking his hips up wildly, until the tightness of Alex's ass constricting around his dick became too much and he came, filling Alex's ass with his hot seed. Alex choked, fingers slicing up the man's back as he slammed himself down once more and found release, hand rapidly tearing it from his throbbing cock, come splattering between them.

There was a long pause as they both fought to catch their breath. The man, too overcome with the ride of his orgasm to do much more than lie back and gasp for breath while Alex, his face burning and hands shaking as they still gripped the man's shoulders, was still too stuck on how _full_ he felt.

Alex was the first to move, grunting as he lifted himself off the man's softening prick, “Ugh..” and the man's come trickled down his thighs. 

His gut ached from feeling so satisfied, the knot that had built up there, lessening. The man eased himself backwards onto his elbows as Alex stepped out of his arms, panting hard, still trying to catch his breath.

Alex sneered at his prone form. _And now, for a post-sex snack_.

**Author's Note:**

> God I am really bad at summaries. This is another y!gallery cross-posted fic from 2010. I don't think this has ever been beta'd but oh well. I am posting it anyway.


End file.
